To College we go
by GoddessMoonLady
Summary: The members of the DA and DA2 are graduating from Hogwarts to be dispelled to different Muggle Colleges across the world to protect the Muggles from Voldemort durring the war. Here's their life. AN- : / / goddessmoonlady . livejournal . com / 2309 . html


To College we go Chapter 1: End of Year GoddessMoonLady Disclaimer: GML: Ok! Here's a new idea for everyone! Harry: Hey! Me and Draco aren't Snogging in this one! GML: No, your not bi here. Your both strait in this one. Draco: Whoa... that's a rarity. Serena's writing a 'strait' story. GML: Piss off! At least I chose some good girlfriends for you. Harry: Really? raises eyebrow You put me with Blaise again didn't you? GML: grin You look so cut together! And Draco gets Hermione. Draco: Well, at least I got a smart girl. smirks Blaise: walks into the room What do you mean 'at least you got a smart girl'!? slaps him I ought to knock your teeth out for that! Glares at him, walks over and kisses Harry on the cheek before leaving the room again Snape: What was Zabini doing here? GML: She's in the fic and dropped by to give Drake here a piece of her mind. Draco: Grrr.... She kissed MY Harry!! I'll kill her!!! storms out of the room GML: I don't own 'HP' or the colleges named, Now I'm gonna go watch Draco get the shit beat out of him! darts after Draco with Harry close behind Snape: sigh  
  
The room was full of excited and nervous whispers as the Professor entered the room and shut the door. Everyone quieted as she took her place in front of the seventh year students watching her nervously.  
  
"All right everyone. before I hand back your final reports in this class, I'd like to say that you all did very well and you should be proud of yourselves." She offered them all a small smile, "Considering that some of you had no beginner's background, I'm rather pleased with the results. You've all picked up the different Muggle subjects quite well. Give yourselves a pat on the back, and I'll get to handing out these reports."  
  
She walked around the room passing out the papers she held in her hand. They weren't parchment, they were white, lined, muggle paper. Not something you'd expect to see in a Hogwarts classroom. This year all the graduating members of the DA and DA2 were required to take a Muggle Studies course to catch them up on Muggle school subjects. After they graduate they will be dispersed to several different Muggle Colleges to pose as students. It's part of the plan to protect the muggle students from Voldemort's forces as the war gets thicker and thicker.  
  
Professor Kirpatrick, paused next to five students in the front row. She smiled and handed them each two pieces of paper. One, their class results, the other an acceptance letter to their assigned college.  
  
"Now, those letters state the name of the college you will be attending as well as the names of the others assigned there with you. These will be your partners in this assignment. There are four to a college. You will also find on there your new names you will be using while at these colleges. Your personalties and backgrounds will be left up to you to decide. Now, I'm certain you all want to go celebrate and pack before the feast tonight, so, Class dismissed." She sat down behind her desk and watched as her students milled around finding their teams.  
  
"Yes! 'Mione, were going to the same college!" Harry Potter stood and hugged one of his best friends.  
  
"I know! Look, Draco and Blaise your in our group too. Oh! Ron, your not with us! Who are you and where were you assigned?" Hermione Granger looked at one of their other best friends, Ronald Weasley. This would be the first thing they did that the 'Golden Trio' wouldn't be together on.  
  
"I'm Reginald Mitchens and I'll be attending Cambridge University with Parkinson, Bones, and Seamus. What about you four? I suppose we should re- introduce ourselves since once we step out these doors were going to be someone new."  
  
Blaise rapped her arms around Harry's waist and smirked, "I'm Danielle Mavricks, But, please, just call me Blaze, I'm Irish, grew up in Dublin, Ireland with my single Mam, I'm an active girl and enjoy Cheerleading, Rollerblading, dancing, singing, and threatening bodily harm to any girl that so much as flirts with my boyfriend, and I'll be joining these two handsome lads and the lovely lass at Ohio State University in the US." She smiled, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek then resting her head against his chest as Harry ran his fingers through her mid-back length red-black hair.  
  
"I am Draconus Petrean." Draco started  
  
"The left your name Draconus?! How are you gonna explane that one?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Simple. My 'wealthy' parents found it in a latin dictionary and thought it sounded 'distinguished'." Draco answered smirking. "But I prefer to be called Drake. Call me Dracy and you'll die a slow and Very painful death. I'm English, raised in London, England by my wealthy parents, I live for Fencing, and basketball. As well as a few other activities that are unmentionable right now as my girlfriend is present, and I'll be accompanying my best friends and said girlfriend to OSU." He kissed Hermione on the cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder after wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
Hermione gave Draco a glare as she knew what those 'unmentionable' activities were, babe-watching and Sex. Then she turned back to everyone else and gave them all a bright smile, "Well, if you must know, I'm Michelle Silverstone. That's Mie to all of you. I'm born and Raised in London, England by my adopted parents. My hobbies include Studying, reading, playing guitar and writing songs, Whacking my boyfriend upside the head every time he gets out of hand, and hanging out in the library. I'll of course be attending OSU." She turned to Harry and smirked, a trait picked up from her boyfriend of nearly 2 years. "And you are?"  
  
"Harrison Nightshade." He held out his hand and shook with everyone smirking, "Call me Hare, I was born in Dublin, Ireland, but my father moved us to London after my mother died when I was born. I like Jogging, Fencing, Listening to music, writing, and reading. I'll be attending OSU as well, and let us all pray that my overly possessive girlfriend doesn't kill every girl on campus." Blaise glared up at him for calling her 'overly' possessive, until he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Ron laughed at Blaise's obvious and successful attempt at getting a kiss. "Well, I've got to go introduce myself to my group. I'll catch you all later." He made his way over to where Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones, and Seamus Finnegan were standing.  
  
"So, now that were all re-introduced, what do you all say we go to lunch, then get a head-start on that packing?" Blaise asked smiling up at Harry who rolled his eyes, sometimes Blaise could have the same appetite as Ron. Hermione and Draco laughed at this but agreed.  
  
The quartet gathered their things and made their way down to the Great Hall. Upon entering they all made for the Gryffindor table as was the norm since Draco and Blaise had announced their unwillingness to be Voldemort's 'bootlickers', as Draco dubbed them.  
  
They took their usual seats at the end of the table nearest the doors and lunch appeared. They ate happily till Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"You guys do realize that we're going to have to take on some sort of disguise right? I mean, we can't go into OSU under new names but the same looks. Voldemort would have an easy time finding us."  
  
The others looked at each other nodding thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, I thought about that too. We get all summer to move to the US and get situated before classes begin. Why don't we go check out some Muggle shops and see if we can come up with some new ideas. In the mean time, anyone have any idea how they want to look?" Draco asked taking a bite of his ham sandwich.  
  
"Why would we tell? Let's keep it to ourselves and surprise each other. You boys can go shopping together and us girls can go together. We'll pick a place to meet in... Columbus, wasn't it?" Blaise paused, Hermione nodded, "Right. We'll pick a place in the city to meet and show ourselves then."  
  
"Brilliant idea, Bini! Now, let's stop wasting time and get packing. The sooner we finish the less time it'll take us to get out of here tomorrow." Draco grinned. They finished their lunch, and headed their separate ways to pack.  
  
The end of year feast didn't come fast enough for the excited seventh years. Finally, it was evening. The students all made their way to the Great Hall for their last Hogwarts meal of the year, and the last, period, in the seventh year's cases.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with excited chattering and talk of what would be happening this summer. The seventh years were hugging their fellow housemates and friends, people they wouldn't be seeing for a while. There were general tears all around.  
  
Finally Dumbledore stood and the hall quieted. "Another exciting year ended. I would like to extend my congratulations to the graduating seventh years and bid you all good luck next year. Why don't you all stand?" The seventh years stood grinning as the entire Great Hall erupted with clapping, cheering, whistles, bids of good-bye, and calls of good luck. Finally Dumbledore raised his hands for silence once more and the seventh years retook their seats. "We are sad to see you all go, and we do wish each and every one of you the best during this rough time. Now, to everyone else I bid you a safe and happy summer, and will be waiting to greet you all next year. Now, as the American Muggles say, Chow time!" He took his seat and the food appeared.  
  
The hall once again filled with the happily chattering voices added to that were the sounds for forks and spoons on plates and the children eating.  
  
The feast was an exciting affair. Everyone quite enjoyed it. By the time it was finished, everyone was quite ready for bed as they would all be getting up early to catch the train.  
  
The next morning was a busy affair. Everyone was running around gathering any last minute things they may have forgotten. Well, everyone but Harry, Hermione, Draco and Blaise that is. Having packed everything the day before they were all set and waiting in the entrance hall for the carriages.  
  
Draco had his arms wrapped around Hermione's shoulders and Blaise was leaning against Harry, arms wrapped around his waist, and head resting against his chest. All four were taking a good, long, last look at the inside of the castle that had been their second home for the past seven years. They all felt a pang of loss at the thought that this would be the last time they stood within these walls as students.  
  
Finally, the carriages pulled up and they all climbed in the first one. A few seconds later Ron and Ginny followed them into it. They all sat in silence as the rest of the carriages were loaded. It wasn't until they started moving that Ginny broke the silence.  
  
"Hogwarts isn't going to feel the same without you five there. You know?"  
  
Ron hugged his little sister, Harry reached over and gave her arm a gentle squeeze, Draco messed her hair, and Hermione and Blaise smiled at the younger girl.  
  
"Well, guys, take a good last look, this'll be our last chance to see ol' Hogwarts again for a good little while." Ron commented looking out the carriage window. The others looked as well.  
  
Harry swiped at his eyes as tears pooled in them. Blaise sat in his lap hugging his head to her chest and petting his hair soothingly. The others gave him looks of understanding. Hogwarts had been the first place he had ever belonged and it was hard to see it go.  
  
Hermione gave a watery smile, laying her head on Draco's shoulder as he watched the castle grow smaller and smaller. Ron pulled his knees to his chest and rested his arms on them laying his head on top, never taking his eyes off of Hogwarts.  
  
They all, with the exception of Ginny, who was dealing with the thought of Hogwarts without them, felt as though a weight was pressing down on their hearts. None of them had ever really considered what it would feel like to leave Hogwarts. And now it was happening.  
  
Finally Ron, Draco and Blaise gave in to the tears they were fighting back. Draco buried his face in Hermione's thick hair so no-one could see him cry, Ron buried his face in his hands and Blaise wept openly, thick pearls of water running down her cheeks.  
  
When the carriages pulled up outside the train they all got out clinging to each other. The other students that saw them only smiled sadly, understanding their pain.  
  
They had been en-route to London for about 3 hours when they finally managed to get a hold of themselves enough to smile and play a few games to pass the rest of the ride. Ron and Draco played chess, Harry and the girls played Exploding Snap, laughing every time the cards exploded.  
  
It had been decided a few days ago that Harry, Blaise, Draco, and Hermione would be staying at the Weasley's before boarding the plane to Columbus, Ohio, USA in early August, upon Molly's insistence.  
  
The group had fun enjoying the last ride on the Hogwarts Express. After what felt like the shortest ride ever, they pulled into the station. They got off, retrieved their things and waited for Mr. and Mrs. Weasely to come pick them up. They all had their apperator's licenses but couldn't apparate because Ginny was with them but they didn't mind.  
  
While they stood waiting they were greeted by old friends. There were many more hugs and farewells. Dean, Seamus, and Neville came to say good-bye to them. They even hugged Draco good-bye which was a shock for everyone. Seamus told Ron that he'd see him at Cambridge next year.  
  
There were many more people who wanted to say farewell and good luck to Hogwarts most famous and infamous students. Just as the crowd was beginning to thin, Aurther and Molly Weasley arrived with Fred and George, Charlie, and Bill.  
  
"Oh, Congratulations! I'm so proud of you all. Yes, Draco dear, you too." Molly gushed as she hugged all six of them. "Now, let's get you all home. We have a bit of a celebration to throw!"  
  
Molly and Aurther lead the large group off the platform as the other students still called out good-byes and best wishes.  
  
GML: Well? What do you guys think? I rather like this idea myself. Draco: What's with all the mushy stuff? wrinkles nose GML: rolls eyes Your graduating. leaving Hogwarts. Of course it was 'mushy'. But don't expect it to stay that way. Next chapter starts the rest of your lives. Harry: sarcastic Oh, goody. We get to attend the University that you use to hang out at. GML: Damn strait! For those of you who don't know, I use to live in the South end of Columbus, Oh. OSU is the campus that takes up a good portion of the North end of town. It's a great school. Harry: twirls finger Whoopee... GML: smacks him Shut up! looks at Sev What have you got to say about that? Snape: glances up from papers on his desk, raises eyebrow About what? Smirks, and returns to grading Harry: She smacked me! Snape: without looking up 15 points from Gryffindor for yelling at a teacher Mr. Potter. GML: snicker Ok, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
